Falling For You
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: Why would he want the sidekick when he could have the hero? Why would he want her? Jilly.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**~ Falling For You ~ **

Lilly brushed some blonde hair out of her face, tears running down her pale cheek as she stared at the table. She bit down on her lip, sighing and running her fingers through her hair, quickly wiping away her tears when a certain blonde headed boy spotted her across the beach.

She sighed, watching him walk over to her and take a seat without even asking, of course though, she had expected him to do that – Jake Ryan doesn't need permission to do anything. She inhaled a deep, shaky breath and watched him as he tapped his fingers on the table.

"What do you want?" She finally whispered, turning away from him finally, trying her best to not get lost into this perfect blue eyes, he shrugged and moved a little closer to her, not caring who was looking at them.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, frowning before standing up to move his seat as close to her as possible, sitting down only to put an arm around her shoulders. She could feel her heart beating impossibly quicker, her breath caught in her throat as she stared at his arm,

"W-what are you doing?" The colour crept onto her cheeks as he grinned at her, both of them feeling the spark between them, neither of them wanting to admit it though.

"Trying to comfort you, isn't it working?" She shook her head, trying to push his arm off her before anyone saw, before _Miley _saw – there was a girl code after all. His arm finally dropped from around her, and instead he moved his hand to hers, lacing his fingers through her own shaking fingers, a small smile playing on his face.

She closed her eyes, looking down at her lap, trying to stop more tears falling down her face, her hand shook in his as he gently squeezed it, the smile never leaving his face as he looked around, deciding that there was too many people around, standing up and pulling her up with him.

"Jake..." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, slight desperation clung to her words, her head shaking as she tried to pull her hand from his, fighting between what was right and what she wanted to do.

"Lilly.." He rolled his eyes, pretending he had no idea what she was trying to do as he carried on walking. Lilly kept quiet, deciding that maybe Miley would be okay if anything did happen between the two. She shook her head at the thought, deciding that he couldn't possibly like her – she was nothing more than the cheerful sidekick; _why have the sidekick when you can have the hero?_

He finally came to a stop, turning to face her, letting go of her hand before wrapping both of his arms around her. She sighed, finally giving in and putting her head on his shoulder, her arms slowly moving around his waist. Her fingers gently curled around the back of his shirt, tears falling down her face again as she closed her eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong..." His voice was low when he pulled away, sitting down and pulling her to sit on his lap. She quickly agreed, wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her head on his chest, keeping her eyes closed, ignoring how right it felt.

"Why do you even care Jake?" Her eyes finally opened, her heart almost stopping when the first thing she saw was his eyes staring down at her, she shook her head, looking away from him and out at the ocean.

"If I told you _why_ I care, would you tell me what's wrong?" His voice was uncertain for the first time since she had met him, she nodded and stared up at him. She noticed everything, the way his eyes stared off into the distance, suddenly clouded over as if he was about to admit something he was scared of. She watched his mouth move up and down, the way he frowned as he tried to think of the right words to say.

His voice was strong when he finally spoke, after almost five minutes of complete silence between the two teenagers, "I like you Lilly, I like you a lot." He finally looked down at her, waiting for her to reject him, or place her lips on his – _at least the truth was out now._

"Really?" She was insecure, anyone could see that, shifting awkwardly on his lap, not daring to break eye contact as she gulped, a blush creeping onto her pale cheek as she slowly nodded, "I like you too.. a lot.."

"I'm Jake Ryan; of course you like me." He grinned down at her, regretting saying it instantly as she turned away from him, a small sigh escaping her lips. "I'm sorry.. " He whispered before turning her head to face him,

"I'm glad you like me too.." Jake finally lowered his head, placing his lips softly on hers, smiling when she kissed back. He grinned when they pulled away, bringing her close to him as she wrapped her arms around him, her fingers slowly running through his hair.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" His eyes lit up, watching as she blushed hard, "You're not so bad yourself." Lilly giggled as he gasped dramatically, shaking his head and moving her off his lap quickly, moving fast to lay on top of her and pin her down onto the sand.

"What was that Miss Truscott?" Lilly laughed, shrugging, "I was just saying that you don't look so b-" His hands moved down to her waist, a smirk on his face before he started tickling her, laughing as she gasped for air, loud giggles escaping her mouth.

"What did you say again?"He finally asked, pulling away to look her right in the eyes,

"You're looking exceptionally gorgeous tonight?" He nodded, kissing her on the nose, trailing down to her lips and then her neck. "Well done." He whispered between kisses, smiling when she blushed.

"You know when I told you I liked you?" He muttered, still kissing her neck, frowning when she tensed up immediately, "I lied..." His voice was low, kissing back up to her lips, pulling away to brush some hair out of her face,

"I love you..." Her arms moved up his chest, the shock evident on her face; "I love you too... and not Jake Ryan.." She smirked at him, kissing his cheek, "I love Leslie." Jake rolled his eyes, "Only you can call me that, got it?"

She nodded, running her fingers through his now sand-filled hair, ignoring the thoughts about Miley hating her as she stared into his eyes, a wide smile on her face; _it didn't have to hurt anymore. _


End file.
